The Lost
by Xyrena
Summary: INYYH Kagome has lost all of her family. Now she is out for revenge. Will she do it by herself? Or will she meet some very interesting allies?


Hi everyone! This is my first Inuyasha/ Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction so if I get anything wrong please correct me on it. Obviously, it is an AU. I know next to nothing on Japanese culture so if anything is wrong tell me an I'll fix it, I have no Beta, but am looking. Most pairings have been picked so far. Some you already know, some are different, and some you guys get to pick.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, but Kami only knows how much I wish that wasn't true!   
  
  
  
The Lost  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"SOUTA!"  
  
It was a dark and bitter cold night. The moon rays were shining down on a lone, sobbing figure that was hunched over in front of a small shrine. The said figure was holding another in her arms. The other person was her brother. Beat up. Bruised. And bloody.  
  
Kagome Higurashi clung to the broken body of her younger brother, Souta. Pulling him closer into her lap, she cried into his chest. He was the last of the family she had and now he was gone to. Her mother and grandfather had been killed in a car crash 6 months earlier. And now she was alone in the world. All alone. And if there is one thing Kagome hates its being alone.  
  
But she would suffer all of eternity alone if she could find the person who did this to her baby brother.   
  
No, she would find him. And when she did.   
  
Naraku would wish he had never met her. That he never laid his crimson eyes on her.  
  
She vowed to all the gods of above that she would avenge her family. And kill Naraku with her bare hands.  
  
"NARAKU! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU KILLED HIM!...You killed them all....." Kagome's voice trailed off as the sound of sirens came closer and closer.   
  
Kagome hugged Souta's body until the paramedics came. And then they had to pry him from her iron grip. But before they took him form her, she gave his ice cold cheek one last kiss.  
  
"Goodbye baby....."  
  
A lone tear dripped from her eye one last time.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
*~*~*~Earlier That Same Day*~*~*~  
  
It was 6AM, and Kagome did not want to get up and go to work. She didn't want to have to face that bastered boss of her's today. Besides, she was getting a bad feeling, like something horrible was going to happen.   
  
She got an idea.  
  
Scurrying out of bed she quietly walked down the hall way to Souta's room. Cautiously opening the door, she walked over to his bed and crawled in, snuggling up to him.  
  
Souta woke up to something, or someone curling up to his side. Opening up his eyes just a little he looked down to his older sister, laying down next to him.  
  
Kagome glanced up to see Souta looking down at her. She grinned at him and hugged him.  
  
"I don't wanna go to work today. How about you and I just take a drive somewhere and have a picnic or something?" Kagome asked him.  
  
Souta smiled down at her but shook his head. "Sorry Kag, but I have a big test today and I can't miss it."  
  
"Are you sure? I could call in and tell them that-"  
  
Souta cut her off, "I'm really sorry Kag, but its really important." He said smiling sadly down at her. He really would like nothing than to go with her today, but he just couldn't.  
  
"Ok, then I guess I better go get ready. I'll wake you up in a half an hour to get ready, k?" Kagome said as se climbed out of the bed.  
  
He nodded his head. Kagome leaned over him and kissed his cheek and said, "I love you baby, now go back to sleep."  
  
"I love you too, Kag." Souta said as his eyes closed.  
  
~*~*~*7:30*~*~*~  
  
Kagome rushed down the stairs of her home, looking for her missing shoe. Souta, who was in the kitchen, looked out the door way that separated them, laughing at her.  
  
"Do you know where my other shoe is?" Kagome asked, holding up one shoe while glaring at the grinning teen.  
  
"It's under the couch, Kag."  
  
Kagome raced to the couch, grabbed the shoe and ran back upstairs. Throwing a quick thank you over her shoulder, she continued getting dressed.  
  
Ten minutes later, Kagome emerged from her room and joined Souta in the kitchen, where he laid out their breakfast. Bacon, eggs, and pancakes.  
  
When they finished, Kagome put the dishes in the sink while Souta went to get his backpack.  
  
Rushing out the door, they hurried to their separate vehicles.  
  
"See you later, Kag!"  
  
"Bye baby!"and waved goodbye to eachother.   
  
Not knowing that would be the last time.  
  
As Kagome drove to work, she couldn't shake off that feeling she had had all morning. The same feeling she had the morning her mom and grandfather died.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
AN/ Hey everyone! I know, I know, this story isn't that great so far, but thats cause I'm just warming up. Anyways, My other new story "In My Cousin's Shadow", the second chapter is already done and written, I'm just waiting for reviews for the Contest I had put at the bottom of the first chapter. After I get a fue reviews then all post the next chapter.   
  
~Jamie 


End file.
